Circus Monster
Time is dead and gone It had been only a couple of hours ago he was content on Earth planning another haywire plot to rule over the spinning ball of land and water. But nothing is ever content in Zim's world and of course a disaster had to happen. The Tallests had snapped after a particular night of drinking and eating themselves silly, they had told the Irken off and sent immdiate response soldiers to hunt him down and take him to Irk for a grand finale. 'Surely they were joking' Zim had said positively to himself as he leaned back shakingly in his large chair. Suddenly the ceiling caved in and from there all he could remember was paralyzing pain and waking up chained to the wall. Now he stood before a large mirror that was twice his size, his unirform was covered over with an equally tattered peculiar outfit, it was red and white and resembled a petti-coat. Hanging from his back were two thick wires coated in blood and rust. Placed upon his head was a large cartoonish pin-striped hat with his own pak placed like a mighty jewel in the middle. Around his eyes were silvery and red patterns that resembled those of a- "Let's get this thing started!" a voice pushed as a long-clawed finger shoved Zim's shoulders shaking him out of his thoughts. Show must go on Zim obloged as he was released by the futuristic hand-cuffs he was placed in. He rubbed his wrist with small whimpers but was then ordered to wear two gold rings on them. He forced the large items of clothing on his arms, they fit quite snug on them. "You're on in ten, don't try to escape we have you cornered." they said to Zim before turning and walking the other way. "Wait!" Zim called out before he could stop himself. 'He' turned around and faced him, "Yes?" "Where is she?" Zim asked. 'He' smirked, "See you in the rings." Before Zim could object the curtain shut and he was left to himself. It's time for our act '' "Introducing the Circus of Defects!" announced a cheery voice as the crowd of possibly millions rooted and jumped to their feet. "Here are your ring-leaders the Almighty Tallest!" The cheers rose to an octave and Zim pinned his uncovered antennae down. "Welcome! Welcome one and all to the greatest event that anyone could ever witness! Here on this day tonight you will be here to see one of Irk's most hated animals entertain us to death! Literally!" the crowd laughed with 'him'. "Now, welcome our special guest! Invader-..." everyone paused to either snicker or laugh here, "Zim!!!" They all scream at me, they can not see Zim's spooch did a flip as the crowd jumped out their seats in an outrage of fury and excitement, he frantically hid behidn the curtain, clutching the silky fabrics in his de-gloved hands, "No.." This curtain hides me "ZIM! ZIM! ZIM!" the crowd started to chant steadily. "You heard them, Zim! Come on out!" 'he' encouraged. "Come on out so you can see your girlfriiiend." 'he' taunted causing everyone in the tent to laugh. Zim took a deep breath and put on a brave face as he stepped out from behind the curtain and immeadiatly the spot-light went on him, he raised an arm up to his face in order to see past the blinding light. "What's the matter, Zim? I thought you ''liked ''the spot-light?" 'he' crowed. Zim was about to respond when he noticed a figure flying through the air already entertaining some Irkens up in the upper rows, "Endulyne?" ''An amazing gift, so quick and swift, you were amazing She seemed to have heard him and gave him an emotionless side-ways glance over her shoulder but it was barely a second before she turned back around and swung once again from the bars before letting go and disappearing. He stared at the place where she had been in shock , what-what just happened? Where had she gone? By myself I cant ' "Oh, looks like our little ballerina has finally fallen." 'he' made a fake pouting face to Zim. Zim locked eyes with 'him' and then back at the place where she was in disbelief. "Do something!" one Irken shouted from the stands which caused another chant to ripple through the crowd. 'They start to chant' Zim shook his head, "No, no way! I will never please any of you just because you want me to! I'm not your little puppet!" Why are you not here? 'He' stepped down from his place to get a little closer to Zim, he pat the little Irken's back, "Just comply and maybe we wont make you into a puppet." he said with a evil smile. '''''Grinning me at me Zim glared and shook his head baring his teeth, in a quick swipe in the back of the head Zim's was on the ground. I lay on my knees "SPEAK!" both of 'them' commanded in a thudering voice. They want to hear me Zim shouted, "Why can not 'he' see!?" "See what?" 'he' asked crossing their arms crossly. She had breifly appeared again and with a single flip disappeared once again. I want to see you, I need to see you, I have to see you, What happened to you? "Enough of this! You're coming with me since you feel so urged to stare at the hover-platforms!" 'he' took Zim by the wrists and kicked him forward to begin walking to the ladder that led up to the higher stages. "Shortest first." 'he' sneered and pushed Zim up on stage with his staff. Zim slowly jumped up onto the large stage that allowed him to be face to face with thousands of Irkens. 'He' followed close behind. We get up on stage "Hello..." 'he' spoke into the microphone once again and the whole place erupted into cheers and hollers. They jump to enrage Zim took the moment to look at the multi-colored platform she had once preformed at, not once trace of her was there. Why are you not here? 'He placed a hand on Zim's shoulder and smiled down at him, "Now that we're up here, do you have any encouragement in you?" he asked into the microphone and shoved it in his face afterwards. Why is 'he' so near? "I said no down there, I'll say no up here." was Zim's response. "Hm.. okay... okay..." 'he' released Zim's shoulder and paced in a circle in mock thought, he snapped dramtically, "Ahhh, I know what you can do." Zim felt uneasy at 'his' large evil smirk. "Invader Zim here.... is going to.. SING!" the crowd clapped and hooted at this as Zim looked at him in horror and disbelief. ''''He' wants me to sing' "There is no way on Irk you are going to make Zim sing!" Zim shouted back. 'I just can not bring-''' "And why not?" 'he' questioned. I say 'he's' not you "Who?- oh... her..." another smirk danced on 'his' lips, "Well if you dont you wont be seeing her for a very long time." Zim glared and snarled to himself, "Fine." What else can I do? Zim took the microphone and shakily belted out a song that he felt was appropriate in his case, "Singing it's silent song if misery, a monster lies trapped in it's own nightmare, 'He' is a tyrant, It lets out a plea, Why did she have to leave it all alone? Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster. It never sees us, It despises us. Lying so useless, we start to holler, "Hey, get up you worthless Circus Monster!" '' "Wonderful! Such an annoying voice!" 'he' mocked while clapping and making everyone else to clap. "Stop degrading me like that!" Zim screamed to the top of his lungs. "Oh, the little sport has grown his voice back, well guess what it's too late for that." 'he' got into Zim's face with an evil smirk. Zim backed away and tripped over his own two feet as he fell to the ground on his back. The wires jutting out of his back tore more into hs skin and he screamed in pain as the PAK in his hat pulsated painfully. ''I lay all alone '' "Get up." 'he' ordered out-stretching an arm out. Zim glared at the hand and swatted it away furiously, "I can get up on myself." "Oh! Big irken!" 'he' announced jokingly. ''I should have known you would have left me I got to my feet and 'he' gave me a smirk, "Look who's growing up." 'He' smiles at me "You told me we would have the finale together." Zim whispered dangerously to 'him'. "I never said that, I said she might be occompanying you in your last finale. But till then it's just you and I. And Zim, you dont know how long I have been waiting for this..." 'he' whispered back loud enough that it echoed onto the microphone so that everyone heard them. I can not see how 'he's in your place "If you wont tell me I'll ask the other one instead." Zim turned to the purple-clad partner and repeated his question. His antennae visibly sank slightly. They can't tell me why you said good-bye, right before our act "Now's for some real entertainment!" Red announced as two large cages lifted into the air precariosuly dangling in the air. Those two young lions were always fun, why did they leave too? '' Zim wondered where the Dib-worm and Zay-beast were, they were also both abducted because of the fact they were both present at the time, just a normal sneak-in from the human whose Irken girlfriend had accompanied him just to be by his side. A loud and ferocous growl came from the cages and Zim attached the noise to a great florbeast's warning growl and he backed nearly off the stage. ''Roaring at me A staff caught him from falling off the floating platform as 'he' got into Zim's face, "Wouldn't want you dying this early, now would we?" Zim glared back and demanded, "Get out of my face you un-greatful leader." "Fine." 'He' pulled Zim all the way back up and pushed him back towards the ground with a hard hit in the back with the large staff. Zim winced as his knees collided with the ground again. I lay on my knees Zim's eyes shot open, more open than they ever were and he jumped to his feet and swiped the staff straight out of Red's grasp, the large stick bounced onto the floor and rolled off the platform, later shattering in contact with the ground level 50 feet below them. "THAT'S IT!" 'He' shouted in a fury, "FOR ONCE ZIM, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO RUIN OUR PLANS!" Red pounced at the tiny Irken, large claws poised to rip apart the defect. Zim shouted in surprise and ran out of the way, narrowly avoiding getting trampled on. What is happening? "PURPLE! GET IT!" Red commanded to his co-leader. Purple leapt to action and jumped right in the way of Zim's path. Zim stopped short and stared up at his Tallest in shock but that only lasted a moment before the mighty Tallest swiped up his small form into a single fist around his neck. Zim choked and struggled in Purple's agonizing grip but to no avail. Purple laughed under his breath as Zim's struggles weakened. His vision was getting blurry, black blotches were forming as Purple's outlines were fading, he could hear himself screaming under the heavy metal of his leader's peculiar gloves. Suddenly his antennae twitched to atention and his eyes followed suit, he grabbed his leader's hand and with full force pushed himself out of Purple's grip, landing on the ground gasping for air. I can hear you sing "Red! He's down! Let them out!" Purple announced to his partner and Red signaled to an unknown technician to do something. Zim got up on his knees and stared as from either side of him he suddenly heard furious snarling and then it literally hit him. He rolled to his side as two pairs of sharp talons and claws sank into his flesh, he screamed in pain and struggled to open his eyes, once he succeded he gasped in pure shock. "I'd know those ugly muddy brown eyes anywhere.." Zim said to himself but this moment was short lived when another something pounced on him, sliding right next to the other. "Dib-beast! Zaydia!" Zim shouted in shock. Red and Purple smirked and laughed in unison. The hazel-eyed one only snarled in response and scraped it's paw against the floor. "It's me! Zim! Space-monster!" he backed away from the growling animal, "Moron?" he turned to the purely blue eyed one. They will not obey "Moron... " a snort, "Is right!" 'Dib' said and jumped at Zim again but he ran out of the way causing the 'cub' to run into a bar that was holding up the platform. Zim smiled at his small victory but stopped when he heard the loud breathing of the female one, "Zaydia?" 'She' pounced at him and suceeded causing the Irken to slide across the floor a couple of feet, he sat up the best he could with a groan. "They never listened to you, Zim. We were always their masters." Red and Purple walked up behind him. They've been lead astray "Dib is a human, you cant be masters of a race that you never cared to even learn about." Zim narrowed his eyes at them. "He WAS human, now he's our 'little lion', along with the betraying defect." Red jabbed a finger at 'Zay' who jumped off Zim and laid down at the Tallest's feet, "See?" "What did you do to her?" Zim asked staring into Zay's transformed eyes. Will I still see you? "Oh, nothing that you'll ever live to know about." Red noticed the hint in Zim's voice, he wasn't asking about Zay, he was asking about En. I have to see you "ZAYDIA! EXPERIMENT 23490! GET IT!" Purple cried out as the two 'lions' stared at Zim with bared teeth and charged at him. "AAAH!" Zim struggled to his feet but when he did ran off with no destination in mind. I panic and flee The 'lions' roared and raced after the Irken's retreating form with full speeds when they were a foot behind Zim they jumped onto their hind legs and jumped in the air. They both pounce on me The Irken had no time to cry out in surprise as his knees buckled and the mighty force their paws were putting on his back caused him to collide head first onto the floor, blood seeped from a large bruise on his forehead. I fall to the groun''d He wiped some of the blood-shed from his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut in agony, he was pretty sure he was screaming. ''I can't hear a sound '' He opened his eyes and looked up into the wild eyes of the 'cubs', it was then he knew it was only himself against these two giant beast reeking of blood-lust and power. ''I look up and see, you are not with me Turning his head Zim saw the laughing Tallest and the crowd all rooting them on, their puppets copying every move they made. I am all alone '' "''Where could you have gone?" Zim asked himself, looking around frantically. "What is he going on about- ahahaha!- now?" Purple asked Red as they heard Zim's question. "Repeat that again, Zim." Red said. Zim snapped his head towards them and re-sang what he was forced to sing before with much more malice, slowly creeping towards them menacingly, "Singing it's silent song of misery, A monster lies trapped in it's own nightmare. He is a tyrant, It let's out a plea. WHY DID SHE HAVE TO LEAVE IT ALL ALONE? Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster. It never sees us, It despises us. Lying so useless, we start to holler Hey! Get up you worthless Circus Monster! " Red backed away from the furious Irken and spared a glance at Purple who said, "I think we broke it." Before Zim could get any closer 'Dib' jumped protectively in front of 'his' Tallest and growled warningly at the approaching Irken. Zim paid no mind to him and still cried out as he tried to activate anything from his PAK to help, he squirmed in pain as the PAK only regected all his request and pulsated faster. He tried again and suddenly a lazer gun popped out but it was attatched to his PAK still. 'Dib' pawed the ground and lunged at Zim like a final warning. Zim snatched the lazer from his PAK and recoiled when he felt the burning agony of ripping off one of his basic essentials straight from it's source. He curled into a ball as 'Zay' jumped him from the side. The lazer gun slipped from his death grip and hung lazily under his curled fingers, he looked up at 'her' and regained his grip on the lazer. In a swift motion he raised the gun to his face and shot at the 'lion'. He heard a loud roar of discomfort but didn't have the time to care as he picked himself off the ground again and charged towards 'Dib' and his Tallest. 'Dib' reared his back and bared his sharp jaws. Zim cocked the lazer gun and rose it to eye level as he charged screaming. The male 'lion' was having none of it as it charged at 'his' attacker. Red and Purple watched, anticipating the end of the shorter Irken's struggle, they knew it would come, they had a mighty beast against him. There was no way in even his lucky world he would survive. Then the shock came, instead of the 'lion', Zim jumped high on the ball of his heels and poised the gun down at the creature, the beast roared in confusion but then jumped up to meet the Irken and pawed the lazer gun out of his grip but not before Zim had pulled the trigger. Someone was screaming, someone was singing... there was cheering... he felt warm and wet. ''Singing it's silent song of misery. A monster lies trapped in it's own nightmare. 'He' is a tyrant, It lets out a plea. Why did she have to leave it all alone? Bound to sing for us, a worthless monster. It never sees us, it despises us. Lying so useless, we start to holler Hey! Get up you worthless Circus Monster! '' Zim's whimpers reached his own ears along with the crooked maniacal laughing of his leaders and the wild cheering of the crowd, he was drenched in his own blood, as soon as he realized this the pain hit him, hard. He clenched his jaws together, biting back a hiss as a might boot implanted itself on his head and he gasped in pain as blood dripped from the corner of his mouth. "Great show, Zim. You made this really memorable." a distorted voice told him, he was pretty sure it was Tallest Red as he clawed the ground silently begging his Tallest to stop. He struggled with every word due to the fact his breathing had slowed and during the whole brawl between the 'lions' his life-supporting "jewel" had fallen off and shattered, he coughed and started to sing his final words, "''Singing my silent song of misery. This monster lies trapped in my own nightmare. He is a tyrant, I let out a plea. Why did you have to leave me all alone? Bound to sing for them, a worthless monster. I never see them, I despise them so. Lying so useless, they start to holler. Hey! Get up you worthless Circus Monster! ''" Zim shuddered as his ruby eyes glazed and he blinked them shut, for the final time. "Hope you had a good night, everybody! And remember that Worthless Circus Monster!" teased an echoing voice as slowly everyone disappeared from the tent and the lights all turned off. The broken, motionless figure of green laid in the center never to be disturbed again and to just lie there like a circus monster. ''"You're not a Circus Monster... you're a nub.." '' Category:ZAER